


Boston Legal

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (Disney) (1991), Mulan (1998), Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana, Mulan, and Belle are on Spring Break in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston Legal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thankyouturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/gifts).



"All right, ladies," Tiana said, pulling away from the airport. "Where to first?"

"The Boston Commons!" Mulan shouted gleefully. "I want to see where the massacre was."

"No massacres," Belle said. "I haven't been to a good bookstore in months. Can we stop by Barnes and Noble? Please?"

Tiana flipped on the GPS. An hour and too many wrong turns to count later, she realized the GPS was a liar. "Unless it's around the corner, we're going somewhere else."

She turned the corner and saw the sign: Legal Seafood.

She grinned. "Right. I'm picking first. Spring Break starts with lunch."


End file.
